Love Is A Bombshell
by lo8ic
Summary: It never was this way. They never felt awkward around each other. But with two couples with you, and you're still in the friends zone..Well, it gets awkward. But the unthinkable can change anybody's thinking. MCABBY. Some TIVA and squeeze a JIBBS. Please?


**Summary: Everybody's out on the town tonight. But somebody wants them dead. What will it do for our loving Geek and happy Goth? McAbby! Slight, little bit of Jibbs and Tiva. But slight.**

**Disclaimer: "Oh bother!" - Winnie the Pooh.**

Gibbs was walking around the streets with his family, Jenny joined on his arm, holding his elbow, his hands dug into the pockets of his jeans. Tony and Ziva were laughing and joking around flirtatiously. Tim was walking awkwardly with his best friend. Abby was linked arms with him, talking about a software she had installed that let her do God knows what ten times faster. Tim just smiled and nodded. He didn't know what to do. Everyone else was so comfortable with their dates - though Gibbs didn't call Jenny his date, nor vice versa - and he was trying to avoid eye contact with her black-rimmed Hazels, knowing that was the danger zone. He couldn't understand it. He was never this uncomfortable with his little Gothic Goddess. Not when they were at work, alone, in her lab. Before he knew what to say, Gibbs had yelled the unthinkable.

"BOMB!" He growls, taking Jenny down to the ground with him, covering her with his body behind a car. Tony had wrapped his arms around Ziva and took her down under cover in a flash. McGee, without hesitation, flung himself at Abby, tackling her under fire of the bomb. Gibbs, Tony, Ziva, Tim, and Jenny had all whiped out their guns and pounced back up, after everyone yelled clear, Tim helped Abby up. She looked around. She saw Tony looking Ziva over.

"You alright, Zi? Are you hurt?"

"No, I am fine, Tony." She said, exhaling. He nodded. "You?" She asked taking in air.

"I'm good." Gibbs had his hands on Jenny's shoulders.

"You okay?"

"Never better. You?" She asked. He gave her a side look, head tilted, smirk on his face. She smiled. He was saying 'think who you're asking'. Abby seemed to be the only one stunned out of her whits.

"Abby? Abby! Abby? Hey, Abby!" Tim was calling, waving his hand in front of her face.

"Huh?" She asked.

"You okay?"

"I-I don't know...You guys...You...just saved me from a bomb...And everyone acts like it's nothing at all.." She said.

"It is normal, Abby. We have learnt to get used to it." Ziva said, frank expression on her face. Abby was certainly not used to almost getting blown to smitherines! And she couldn't stop thinking about how Timothey McGee, her best friend, ex lover, had just saved her life.

"Yeah. It's no big deal. Everyone's okay. So let's go see that movie." Tony said, Ziva now on his arm. She was smiling at Abby, and Tim was gazing at her with a worry in his blue eyes that made Abby shiver. The team hated when their quirky, happy goth was stopped dead in her tracks, silenced by something that had happened. It scared her, and that made the team uneasy. Now, if Gibbs were scared - though it never happens - then that would make them even more uneasy. That would mean something big was wrong. But it's not. They would figure out who set the bomb at work the next day. But until that time, they'd enjoy a movie, some popcorn, a soda, and then a good night's sleep.

They watched the movie Horrible Bosses, and then everybody went home. Well, almost everybody. Abby stuck around town, got a shot of whiskey, and then went to her car. She sat in the park, thinking about these new, strange feelings. She missed Tim even more so now. He had saved her life without even flinching. She was so shocked that he had that in him. She wouldn't admit it - or hoped she wouldn't - but she had been in love with him since day one, and that hadn't changed, for anyone that entered and left their lives. Sure, she resented Tim's girlfriends, but she still loved the man they dated. She thought she did. And Tim knew for a fact that he still loved her. He was in love with his best friend, like Tony and Ziva were. And truthfully, he resented Tony and Ziva for getting to be with their best friends as a couple, loving and intamate. He was jealous. Wished that was him and Abby. But in a way, he was still happy for them. He knew they were made for each other. So, he went on like that, miserable that they weren't together, but glad they were still so close, and that he could see her every day and work with her.

Abby had to talk to someone. And it wouldn't be Gibbs this time. Not with this subject. If he even thought that Abby and Tim were getting serious together, he'd shoot Tim. Now, she couldn't go to Tim, obviously. Or Tony. And Ziva and her were pretty close friends, and would understand her problem with being in love with her best friend. After all, she had went through it for six or so years! So in her hearse she drove to Ziva's apartment. She stood in the hallway, staring at the door. She took a deep breathe and knocked, standing awkwardly.

From inside the walls of the apartment, Tony and Ziva were on the couch, cuddling and fondling. They sat in their underclothes, him in his blue plaid boxers and grey Hanes tee shirt, and her in her black boyshort underwear and cerulean mini-tank top, tight, riding up her back. There was a big fleece blanket wrapped around them, and when they heard the knock on the door, Ziva pulled it up with her, wrapping it around herself. Tony tickled her side as she walked by, causing her to giggle and prance furthur toward the door. She opens the door, looking back at the person on the couch. Her face turns back to business when she sees it's Abby at her door.

"Abby.." Ziva says, as she breathed out, "Is everything alright?"

"I-I can see you're busy with-" she cranes her neck to see who's in the apartment with her, and sees Tony is his boxers and tee shirt, who waves, then looks at Ziva in her black boyshorts and tank, "..Tony...I-I'll just...go.."

"No, Abby, Tony can wait. If you need to talk to me, you can. Now come on inside. What is the matter?" Ziva replies, grabbing her arm and guiding her inside. Ziva gives Tony a look that says, 'Talk time, and it's serious'.

"Well, I'll let you two talk." He said, pushing himself up off the couch, and going into the kitchen. "I'll make some popcorn." Ziva nodded.

"So what's up?" She asked.

"Uhm...Well.." She squirmed, averting her eyes. Ziva raised her eyebrows. "You know how..two hours ago..We were almost blown up?" She continued, voice raising when she said 'up'. A nod from Ziva, "Well..uhm..Uh, you know how..Tim..you know..saved my life?...Uh..It kinda dug up some old, not lost feelings for him..And now I'm all confused and I had to talk to somebody and I couldn't go to Gibbs, or Tony, and I obviously couldn't go to Tim, and you and I are pretty good friends, and I just had to come-" She began rambling.

"Abby! You are rambling!" Ziva said nicely. "Now the best thing for you to do is to go and talk to Tim. He is, I'm sure...feeling the same way. Tony and I have noticed how he looks at you. He loves you, Abby. You need to talk to him."

She nodded, swallowing, trying not to cry. She stood up, gave Ziva a hug, and started for the door. Abby drove for what seemed like a century, and finally arrived at Tim's doorstep. It was locked, but she had a key anyway. So, pulling the key out of her pocket, she unlocked his door, and approached his sleeping form on the couch, the tv casting a soft glow onto his face. She must have been as quiet as a mouse, though she couldn't figure out how with her chunky combat boots. But he woke up when she tripped over his shoes and then tapped his shoulder. He whipped out his gun and fell backwards onto the other side of the couch, heart pounding, breathing heavy. Abby stood wide-eyed, holding her own breath. He breathed out in a puff.

"Abby, are you crazy?"

"Erm..No?"

"How'd you get in here?" He asked, panting, the breathing not evened out yet.

"My spare key.."

"Oh. Well what's the matter? What'd you want?" He asked, sitting up, yawning.

"Uhm..thought we'd talk.." He raised his eyebrows and rubbed his eye.

"Talk? At," pushing a hand over his eye and then looking at the watch on his wrist, "Two o'clock in the morning?"

"Yeah.." He sighed, scooted over, and patted the seat next to him.

"Okay. What'd you wanna talk about?"

"Tim...how do you feel about me?"

"You're my best friend, a great co-worker, and a lot of fun. I like talking to you."

"No..that's not what I meant..I meant.._really_ feel about me?" His face dropped.

"Uhhh I..."

"I want the truth..Because I...I realized today..that I kinda...still..have feelings for you.."

"You do?" She nodded. He sighed. "Abby...remember when we broke up? And you said you don't wanna hurt me? Well, I didn't know what you meant..but now I do. You really don't wanna hurt our friendship. And you wouldn't get into a serious relationship with me. But I really loved you. Now I don't wanna start something unless you _know_ for _sure_ that you really do have feelings for me. Do you?"

"I do. I really do. Tim, I miss you. All these things...every time you smile at me, or when you give me a hug, like when Mike died...I fall apart inside. You screw me up, Tim! You're stuck inside my head. I miss you so much..And I-" He was grinning now, and before she could stop talking, he pushed his mouth onto hers.


End file.
